The Dome
So me, Steve (that’s not my gamer tag, I don’t want to be spammed) and my 2 other friends (they want to remain anonymous, so let’s just call them “Max” and “Rick”) world on Xbox Bedrock Edition was coruppted by a player called “The Dome”. Everyday something strange happened in the world and each day I stored it in my IPad’s note app. This is what I wrote in the app (I fixed the spelling and grammar errors so it’s not exactly what I wrote), here it is: Day 1, Mistery Village: I was sitting in the junky house I had built looking through my chest when my Max and Rick told me to come and look at this village. Now it was just a normal village, but nobody remembered it being there (because we had passed through the area frequently before). So we decided to explore the village, as we though it might be a glitch. Rick noticed that the inside of every house was empty, and Max commented on how every house had a dirt floor. Max then said that he hadnt seen a single villager. We all noticed that we hadn’t seen or heard a villager at all too, so we doubled checked the village, and when we went to the well in the center we heard several villager sounds. We went in each house and there was about 10 villagers in each house. I told Max and Rick to come and see the villager and they both questioned how they all appeared. We all went back to the house and got items to trade with, but when we came back to the village it was missing, there was a single glass block inside of a chest. The block was called “It drops: 1 day left”. Day 2, The Dome Drops: We were all wondering what the village thing was about, when a player named “The Dome” joined the game. We instantly went into panic, as the game displayed The Dome as an operator. We kept trying to deop it, but it wouldnt work. Suddenly, in the chat bar, it said that around 30,000 blocks had been filled. We went outside to see what happened, and looked up… and that’s when we saw it. There was a giant glass dome around our house. About 10 minutes of walking later, we reached the end of the dome. We kept trying to break the glass open, but The Dome said in the chat “No escape”, and then left the game. We kept trying to break the glass, but then Rick went into the player list and saw we were all custom ranks. Mining was turned off, so we decided to go back to the house. We knew that The Dome had opped itself and used commands, as there wasn’t a desert around to get all of that glass. We had to build a tnt cannon, and blast a hole in the dome. We ran out of the dome, and then suddenly a message appears in the chat: “I knew you had it in you…“. Shortly after, our games crashed. Day 3, Pressure: When we all joined back in, the dome had been repaired and a sign at the front door of our house had read “Phase 2“. We went on another 10 minute walk to the front of the dome, and there was a giant door in the place of a wall. We went through the door and gathered materials Incase this player joined back and trapped us again. After we gathered the things we all started to run for the exit when The Dome joined the game again. By the time we got to the exit The Dome had shut it, and said in the chat “You can’t escape this time”. We went back to the house, and in front of it was a button on the ground. In front of the Button was a sign that said “Do not press”. We knew at this point The Dome was evil, so we refrained from pressing the button. After we sat inside the house for about 30 minutes, The Dome joined the game and said in the chat “You passed the first test. Get ready for test 2”. We all looked up at the dome, preparing for the second test. We decided to stop playing after The Dome joined back in and said “Prepare yourselves“. Day 4, Lockdown Drill: We were all outside the dome getting supplies for test 2, when Max and Rick said we should get going back to the house. When we entered the house, The Dome joined the game and said “Test 2 starts”. We went out the door, and The Dome said in the chat “Test 2: do not leave the dome, or I corrupt your world”. We decided to stay inside the dome, as we knew this mysterious person was very dangerous. Rick decided to run out of the dome while we weren’t looking, and we looked all around for him. 20 minutes later he came back with tons of iron and gold ore. We started to panic, because The Dome was gonna be ticked when it joined back, and when it did join back it said in the chat “You have failed the test. Luckily for you, I have decided not to corrupt you yet”. Our games all crashed at once, so we went to bed. Day 5, Blastoff: W.I.P. (I have to go to sleep, in the morning maybe I’ll finish typing this. Cya) Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche Category:Haunted World